U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,592 B2 describes a floor-cleaning device for cleaning rooms autonomously. The floor-cleaning device is able to automatically generate maps of rooms in which it is located and to store them associated with the rooms. Maps may also be predetermined by a user. Cleaning tasks may be associated with the rooms or parts thereof that can be identified from the respective map. The floor-cleaning device can determine its position in a room using sensors and can perform the cleaning task associated with this room.
WO 2009/132317 A1 also describes a floor-cleaning device that can perform a predetermined cleaning task in the room in which it is placed. The type and intensity of the cleaning, or a cleaning route, for example, may be predetermined in the cleaning task, as may cleaning patterns in order to achieve cleaning that is as thorough as possible.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a method and a floor-cleaning device of the type mentioned in the introduction that enable the cleaning plan to be executed efficiently.